Parkour!
by Hyrde
Summary: Halloween One-Shot: Seth becomes obsessed with Parkour, Dean is himself and Roman just wants to trick or treat with his daughter. Fun times ensue!


Parkour!

"Parkour!" yelled Seth as he dive rolled over the couch for about the zillionth time today. He was testing out his Halloween costume which was Ezio from Assassin's Creed and ever since he had watched Assassin's Creed meets Parkour in Real Life series on Youtube he had become obsessed with Parkour, in Dean's humble opinion.

"Parkour!" Seth shouted again as he precision jumped from the back of the couch to the ottoman and then performed a tic tac off the wall and landed on the rug.

"NOT THE WALLS!" roared Roman from upstairs.

Seth and Dean were at Roman's house for Halloween and were about to go trick or treating with Roman and his daughter per Roman's request.

Seth stopped his obnoxious tracing for the time being and sat down besides Dean on the couch.

"I think you shouting 'Parkour' every time you are about to do something defeats the purpose of being an assassin," remarked Dean who was actually enjoying watching Seth make a fool out of himself.

Seth stuck his tongue out at Dean in retaliation. "Whatever, dude, at least I have a costume. What about yourself? You need a costume if you're going to go trick or treating or are you actually going to be the boring adult and just accompany us as we go from house to house?" asked Seth who really wanted to be able to convince Dean to put on a costume.

"What are you talking about Seth? I have the greatest costume ever!" exclaimed Dean smiling at Seth as he gestured to himself.

Seth looked at Dean up and down. He just looked like himself. "I don't get it?"

"I'm going as Dean Ambrose!" declared Dean with a shit-eating grin.

"No you're not that's cheating!"

"Who says? The Halloween police?"

"You can't go as yourself?! That breaks every unwritten law of Halloween!"

"Technically 'The Dean Ambrose' persona is not myself," said Dean loving the fact that he was getting Seth riled up over this.

"You know what I mean! And what if we meet any wrestling fans then they definitely won't leave us alone!"

"But they are not going to think that I am the actual Dean Ambrose," said Dean matter of factly.

"What?!"

"Think about it Seth," said Dean seriously, "no one is actually going to think that I'm Dean Ambrose because as you just said 'who goes as themselves for Halloween' that is just a douche thing to do, so no one will expect it. If anything they will just think that I look a lot like him. It's foolproof!" finished Dean grinning at Seth who was glaring at him.

"Roman did you know about this?" Seth asked indignantly as Roman came downstairs.

"Did I know about what?"

"That Dean plans on going trick or treating as himself?"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Yes I know. He explained it to me already," he said with a sigh, apparently Roman had resigned himself to the fact that Dean was going to go through with his idiotic idea.

"So…you're going as Khal Drogo?" asked Dean in surprise looking at Roman's costume.

"What? No!" said Roman just as surprised, "Why would you think that? My daughter is going as Pocahontas so I'm just a Native American Indian."

"Oh, you just really look like Khal Drogo," said Dean snickering.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," said Seth chiming in, "the mothers are going to be all over you tonight."

"To hell with you guys!" yelled Roman at both Seth and Dean who were now doubled over in laughter. "Now behave, we will get going in just a bit," promised Roman as he ran back upstairs.

Seth, feeling antsy, got back up and started to vault over the two couches going back and forth and trying out different vaults as he went.

"One of these days, you are going to hurt yourself," warned Dean as Seth's foot caught during one vault and he tumbled to the floor.

"What are you talking about? I'm a natural!" said Seth cockily, "besides some moves are not that different from wrestling plus you know I do Crossfit so I'm ready for anything!"

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Watching a couple of Youtube videos doesn't make you an expert Seth," said Dean, "those guys probably have to train for years, just like we did, to be able to do the crazy shit that they film."

"Pssh, you're such a mom," said Seth brushing off Dean, "it's not like I'm out of shape or anything."

"I didn't say you were. But, whatever, you're a grown man you can do whatever you want," said Dean done with this conversation. If Seth wanted to be an idiot, it was no skin off Dean's nose.

"Okay…we are finally ready!" boomed Roman as he came downstairs with his daughter who made an adorable Pocahontas.

"Yes!" exclaimed Seth as he bounded out the front door with Dean and Roman following behind him. "Parkour!" Seth yelped as he attempted to do an underbar on one of the trees in Roman's front yard but didn't quite manage to get his whole body through as his arms gave out on him and he fell back first onto the branch and crashed to the ground in spectacular fashion. "OHhh, my back," Seth yelled and groaned writhing on the grass.

Roman put his face in his hands while Dean grinned and took a video of the aftermath with his phone.

And that is how the three of them found themselves in the Emergency Room on Halloween.

"Don't say it Dean. Don't you dare say it," gritted Seth as he lay on the hospital bed in the hallway of the hospital. The ER was overcrowded and busy tonight and since Seth's condition was not life threatening they were forced to wait.

"I told you so," said Dean in a sing-song voice as he snapped another picture of Seth.

"Gimme that!" said Seth but as he reached out for the phone, he felt another spasm of pain go through his body and he just let out another yelp and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Well it is your fault, Seth," said Roman still pissed off that he was forced to accompany his friend to the hospital rather than take his little girl trick or treating.

"It's not like I planned this Ro," whined Seth.

"No," admitted Dean as he continued to have fun at Seth's expense, "but you did ignore my advice and now look where it's gotten you."

"I'm gonna kill you when this is over," threatened Seth.

"No, I'm gonna kill you when you're feeling better," growled Roman, "I swear Seth you cause more trouble than five daughters combined!"

"I said I was sorry," said Seth pathetically as he clutched his back again, "isn't the fact that I'm in pain punishment enough?"

"No," said Roman simply. "In fact, Dean, why don't you post that video to Twitter?"

"No!" screamed Seth dramatically.

Dean pouted at Roman, "but I don't know how."

"Here, give it to me," said Roman with a sly grin at Seth who was looking at Roman in horror.

Dean grinned back at Roman and handed him the phone.

"Guys! This is not funny!"

"I beg to differ," said Dean calmly as Roman did the dirty deed.

"Nice costumes!" said a group of pretty nurses as they passed the three men.

"Thanks," said Dean politely.

"You're supposed to be Dean Ambrose right?" asked one of the girls of Dean, " you look a lot like him."

"Thanks," grinned Dean broadly as Roman and Seth opened their mouths in surprise as they heard this exchange.

"And you're supposed to be Khal Drogo, right?" said another nurse to Roman, "It's a good look on you," and with a wink at Roman, the nurses continued to walk down the hallway.

"I'm a Native American Indian!" yelled Roman after them, while Dean started to laugh hysterically, but they were already out of earshot.

**If you haven't seen Devinsupertramp's videos on Youtube of Assassin's Creed meets Parkour in Real Life, I would highly recommend it. They are awesome!**

**Also, if you want to start learning Parkour, remember to take it slow and be patient with yourself. You can self teach yourself but be smart. Parkour is all about performing moves safely and efficiently :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think? Reviews are like candy to me :)**


End file.
